


Building a Home

by mallardeer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallardeer/pseuds/mallardeer
Summary: It doesn't take very long at all for Lena's apartment to become their home. It does take Kara and James somewhat longer to realize they've moved in.Domestic fluff. No nutritional value whatsoever.





	Building a Home

It’s really not very long before Lena’s apartment starts collecting their things. First it’s spare toothbrushes, pajamas, underwear. Then it’s a couple of extra workout clothes from James. Sweaters and glasses from Kara. Lena just smiles as she picks up the detritus of their life together, making sure to send Kara and James’s things to the laundry with her own. 

It takes them much longer than it should to realize that they effectively live at Lena’s now. Kara’s laptop charger never moves from the outlet on her side of the bed. James’s photography equipment ends up, piece by piece, in the guest room they’ve basically turned into a shared office. 

They no longer just have toothbrushes in Lena’s bathroom, but all their regular toiletries—razors and moisturizers, after shave and perfume. Her own makeup drawer has been taken over by Kara’s favorite lipsticks and eyeshadows. 

The bedside tables don’t just hold Lena’s reading glasses and historical novels, but James’s reading glasses and sports biographies. Kara always keeps a glass of water on hers that she never drinks. Lena empties—and replaces it—daily. 

For the first time since she’s moved in, her kitchen is regularly stocked. The fridge is full of protein shakes, and the pantry has all of Kara’s favorite snacks. She kind of loves having to shove aside James’s drinks or Kara’s cookies to find her own sensible food. It feels silly to revel in a full fridge and a well-stocked pantry, but it, more than anything else, makes her apartment feel like a home. Their home. 

Eventually, one night, months after Lena has given Kara and James their own shelves and racks in her walk-in closet, James looks up from his tablet, pushes his glasses up on his forehead and says, “Why am I still paying rent on an apartment I haven’t slept in in weeks?”

Kara startles beside him, as Lena laughs loudly. “Oh my god. I can’t even remember the last time I went to my place,” she realizes. “How do we… Do we have that many clothes here?”

“Lena keeps buying you outfits,” James teases. 

“Oh.” Kara looks at Lena, who just smiles. 

“Neither of you noticed that you took over half my closet,” she says, eyes twinkling. 

“Well, I’m canceling my lease tomorrow,” James announces, and Lena’s heart hammers. 

“Oh! Are we moving in here?” Kara asks. “Shouldn’t we, um, discuss—not that I don’t want to, but this is Lena’s—”

“Sweetheart,” Lena says gently, while James kisses the side of Kara’s head, “you moved in here months ago.”

Kara puts her hand to her mouth, blushing. “I really… Oh man. I will also cancel my lease tomorrow.”

\--

At the end of the month, they spend the weekend moving everything out of James and Kara’s apartments. Most of their things, they donate, but the important, personal stuff, makes its way to Lena’s. James’s photography awards go up on the wall in their office, Kara’s family pictures line the entry way. 

They fall onto the couch at the end of the night on Sunday, sweaty and tired, and they each look around at their home. “Why’d it take us so long?” James muses, smoothing Lena’s hair back from her face. 

“We’ve never really made grand relationship announcements,” Kara says, thinking of how they’d gradually morphed from friends to lovers. 

“Just letting things happen has worked out for us so far,” James agrees with a smile. 

Lena cuddles in between both of them, and they both kiss her. “I’m glad you finally wised up, but it was kind of nice making this your home for you,” she says softly. 

“Lee, you’re the best of us, that’s for sure,” James says fondly, and Kara beams as Lena blushes. 

“Definitely my hero,” Kara says, which lets Lena roll her eyes and brings out James’s grin. 

“So? Pizza?” Lena says, to dispel her own discomfort, and Kara jumps for her phone.

“You always know just what to say,” James laughs, and Lena smiles, as the two of them begin to bicker over pizza toppings.


End file.
